Rival Lovers
by Wicked Witch Din-Din
Summary: They are enemies at school, but when a fellow student finds them in a suprising situation, they have to figure out how to get through this romance, drama, and other situtations ahead or them. Will they fall for each other or remain rivals forever?


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any characters or items of 'Inuyasha'. They are the property of Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and Yomiuri TV SUNRISE. This is my first chapter and I'm hoping for not too many flames. I'm sorry if the writing is not good and you get confusing too but I'm new to this and I'm hoping to get better at writing and soon write like my fave fanfiction writers _(Sueric, InuyashaPuppyDog, Neisha, Jinxx, Inuma Asahi De, roshully, Captain applesauce, yanna-enoah, Kawii inu'no 45, Angel of Agony, Wolf Blossom, and Inuyasha's Princess17 are my favorite writers on . They are amazing, you HAVE to read their stories.).

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

**

* * *

**

_On sidewalk on the way to Shikon High _

_7:15 am _

An old lady is walking down the street carrying her groceries when she is knocked to the ground by somebody running by.

"I'm sorry! I would help you but I kinda have to- AH! Don't touch me!"she heard the person who knocked her down yelled.

"You un-mannered child! How dare you knock me over and not even hel-"She stopped mid-sentence when she saw a group of unknown numbered of men ran right by her. "No wonder the child is in a hurry." She shrugged and started picking up the groceries that were saved and un dirty, muttering something about 'Teen Hormones.'

The person kept running as fast as they could without looking back. Why is this person running you ask?

This is Kagome Higurashi, most popular girl at Shikon High. She is wanted by every guy on the school grounds and evied by every girl. This is something that normally happens everyday. She wakes up, gets showered and dressed, has breakfast with her mother, grandfather, and brother Souta,grabs her schoolbag, walks out the door, and starts running for her life from her admirers.

From what her friends have told her, she is every guy's dream girl. She has the bluish-black hair that falls down to her waist, the big, innocent, blue eyes, the perfect figure, she's smart, kind, and can stand up for herself. Every girl wants to have her perfect skin and high metabolism that let's her eat as much and whatever she wants and not gain an ounce. Every guy wants to be her boyfriend. What more could as girl ask for?

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" Kagome screamed as she ran from her admirers. Kagome doesn't want this attention. She never has and never will. She asks god everday why he gave her this beauty everyone has set their eyes on, but never has she got her answer.

"Somebody help me!" Kagome screamed as some guys started to finally catch up on her.

"Did somebody ask for help?" A voice asked ahead of her. Kagome looked up to see her best friends; Sango Taiijya and Miroku Houshi. Miroku is Kagome's cousin through his father and her mother, who are siblings. Sango has been Kagome's best friend since Pre-K, making her the only girl that doesn'y envy her.

"Sango! Miroku! Oh how I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome exclaimed, while hugging Sango and Miroku at the same time, relieved to see the crowd of boys disperse.

"Anytime little cousin, now come on, we have a couple minutes til class starts so let's go to the lunch area and talk for awhile." Miroku said while putting his arm around Kagome's shoulders and the other around Sango's waist, sliding his hand slowly down until he met with her-

SLAP!

"Pervert. Come on Kagome, he won't be joining us for awhile." Sango said, while looping her arm through Kagome's, leaving Miroku on the ground groaning.

_

* * *

_

_Outside Shikon High_

_7:38 am _

"Inuyasha! Are you going to take me to the movies today?" some girl said.

"No! He said he was taking me to dinner at a French restaurant." another girl said.

"But he told me that he was taking me to the skating rink!" girl number 3 said.

"Girls! I never said to any of you I was taking you somewhere tonight. Ling, I'm taking you to the movies tomorrow night. Nazuna, I'm taking you to the restaurant Friday night, and Lisa, I'm taking you skating Sunday afternoon." Inuyasha said.

"So who are you taking tonight?" Anata asked, a girl from his Chemistry class.

"I'm taking Asia to see the Pussycat Doll concert." 'Lucky me.' Inuyasha said and thought sarcastically.

Ah, Inuyasha Tashio, the prince himself. He is adored by every girl in this school, except for two, and envied by every guy. His father owned Tashio Company, which his half-brother Sesshomaru now owns until her graduates from college. He had the money, the looks, the somewhat brains, and charms to be loved by all the ladies.... exceot for her.

"Oh Inuyasha! When are you taking me to the movies? Inuyasha! You were suppose to take me to that Italian restaurant today! Inuyasha! You are supposed to take me to Toy Story's on Ice! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Oh whatever! Why would any girl want you?" a woman behind him say. Inuyasha saw the one of the two girls that didn't want him, Kagome Higurashi.

"Well well well. Look what we have here." Inuyasha said seductively, while looking over Kagome's body, which was coverd by the school female uniform; a gray button-up blouse with three top buttons unbuttoned, a gray-black-blue plaid skirt that went to her mid-thigh, a blue camisole underneath her blouse, blue knee-highs, and black leather shoes.

"Aw. Is the Inuyasha Tashio checking me out today?" Kagome asked sarcasticly.

"Oh, you wish honey." He said with a glint in his eyes.

Kagome looked at how he was wearing his uniform, which consisted of a gray button-up shirt with the three top buttons unbuttoned, black slacks, a blue tank top underneath, and black leather shoes.

"Oh ho! Are you checking ME out now Higurashi?" Inuyasha teased.

"Hphm! In your dreams." Kagome said, crossing her arms over her chest, making (what every guy in the room, excluding Miroku, saw) her noticed cleavage get closer together.

"Oh always Higurashi. I dream about you every night in this very outfit, only a little tight, smaller and nothing underneath the shirt and skirt." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"You think about me in that way Tashio?" Kagome asked seductively, walking up to him and trailing her finger up his arm. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and bit her bottom lip slightly.

"If I do, what would you say?" Inuyasha asked, resting his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, pressing his harden self against her thigh.

'Damn, this isn't how I planned it to work.' Kagome cursed to herself, thinking about how she felt his hard on.

RIIING!!

"Well, looks like our little fun in now over Kagome." Inuyasha said getting up from his chair, grabbing his book bag.

"Oh, we both know this battle is far from over." Kagome retorted. She then started walking when she looked to her side to see a hallway with boys in it looking for her when one boy spotted her her yelled, "KAGOME!!" and then here comes the boys.

"OH SHIT!!!" Kagome then started running like her life was in danger, to her first class.

* * *

_Hallway of Shikon High _

_1:05 pm _

_Lunch _

Inuyasha walking down the halls seeing how there was no one in there so he could get some actual thinking done. He kept walking when he noticed a certain someone at their locker.

'Perfect.' he thought. He quietly started going towards that person, when he finally got behind the person, he put his hands on their hips and started kissing the person on the neck. He noticed the person got really tensed but relaxed a little under his movements. He then heard that person moan.

"Mmm. Whoever you are, once I turn around you are in a rude of a beating." the person said.

"Mmm, then maybe I shouldn't stop." Inuyasha stated, giving the persons butt a good squeeze.

What the two people failed to see is that someone was walking down the hallways and saw them. That person then ran to the lunchroom to tell her friends.

* * *

_Outside Shikon High _

_2:50 pm _

_After school _

Kagome was walking away when she heard someone call her name, she turned around to see Sango running towards her.

"Hey, what's up?" Kagome said.

"What's up? What's up? WHAT'S UP?! Why don't you tell me!" Sango said anxiously.

"Ummm, I got a A on the History test?" Kagome said, wondering what was the matter with her friend.

"That's not what I mean Kagome." Sango said angrily.

"I have no idea what you are saying Sango." Kagome said.

"Then why don't you tell me when you started dating INUYASHA?!?!" Sango yelled, when she saw her friends face of shock.

* * *

_Other side of school_

"Okay ladies, whose date is it today?" Inuyasha asked, when he noticed all the girls were glaring at him. "What?"

"Well, we can't really go out with you when you have a girlfriend." Anata said.

"Wait, what girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, aren't you going out with Kagome Higurashi?" Asia asked.

* * *

_From both sides on Shikon _

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"

* * *

**So that's thefirst chapter. Please don't be THAT harsh on me [flames are good when they are helpful; not when they say "You're horrible and should stop writing." Well, that's hurtful to most. Me? That just makes want to write better].**

**5 or more reviews and I'll countinue**

**Oh! And how the rumor started, that's something that'll be told in the nextt chapter.**

**Dylana**


End file.
